The Beginning
by Ascot no miko
Summary: If the fic is all messed up, I'm ever so sorry. Can't do anything about it. Computer problems....


The Beginning  
  


If you don't like my ever-so-innocent plot, so sue me. It was the best I could come up with. Please. I tried.  
  
Prologue  
Marco  
  
Okay, okay, for those of you who didn't know, Earth is being invaded by parasitic alien slugs called Yeerks.  
Don't call the mental institute or anything, I'm telling the truth. I swear it.  
The Yeerks are alien slugs, like I said before. They have the ability to infest you and control your body. I mean, completely and totally control it. No kidding. They move your hands and feet. The bend your waist and talk using your voice. They even go to the bathroom for you.  
They can also read your memories. They read them like a book. They do this so they can pass for you perfectly. Utterly perfect. Flawlessly.   
They are the enemy. The good guys are the Andalites. The Andalites look like a human, deer and a scorpion all mixed together. They have the lower body of a deer, but where the head should be they have the upper body of a human boy with to many eyes and fingers. They have no mouth and they also have four, yes four, eyes.  
Then there are me and my friends, the Animorphs. We are five human kids and one Andalite kid who can become animals.  
Oh, goody.  
We human kids were given the power to morph (to become animals) by a dying Andalite named Elfangor. He thought that we needed it (which we did) and now we can become any animal we touch.  
Fun, right?  
Not really. Because we don't use the power for fun and games. We have to fight the Yeerks and their armies of Hork-Bajir, Taxxons, and yes, even humans. We call them controllers. We have to fight them, six kids against an alien army.  
Wow. Good odds, huh?  
Now I will introduce you to the rest of our great little group.  
First, there is Jake, our fearless leader. He is very responsible and mature and not fun. Okay, so he is fun, but fighting a war for a year and being the leader of your group can make you a little over serious, too. Jake's brother Tom is a controller. Also, for those of you who care, Jake and Cassie like, as in like, each other. But don't tell anyone. Shh! Big secret!!  
Next is Rachel. Xena, Warrior Princess. She is a total babe, who, also, totally insane. You want to know what Rachel says to a plan that is so terrifying that you want to crawl in bed under the covers?  
Let's do it! I'm in! Let's kick some butt!!  
Actually, Rachel is pretty cool, and I admire her. Not that I would ever tell her that. Once again, for those of you who care, Rachel and Tobias like, as in like, each other.  
Next on our list is Tobias. He was trapped permanently as a Red-Tailed hawk, but a great and powerful creature called the Ellimist gave him the power to morph back (don't ask). Now he is trapped between staying as a hawk and fighting with us, or becoming human forever and stop fighting. He chose to stay a hawk.  
Now we come to Cassie. Cassie is a girl who was raised to love animals. Her mom and dad are vets and Cassie is our leading animal expert. Cassie is very kind and quiet, but she knows when to speak up. Cassie is into morals and whether what we do to the Yeerks is right or wrong.  
After that is Aximili-Esgarouth-Isthill. We call him Ax. He is the Andalite kid I mentioned before. Basically, he is very smart as an Andalite, but you do not want to see him human morph. Especially not near food.  
Finally, there is me. Marco. The incredibly cute Marco. I am the joker of the group. The person that is supposed to lighten the mood. I am also the one who notices all of the security measures we have to take.  
All in all, we are a pretty pathetic little group, but we have done some damage to the Yeerks. But we shouldn't get all the credit. The Chee help us a lot.   
The Chee are androids that use advance technology to pass as humans. They have infiltrated the Yeerks, and give us information from time to time. Actually, they really look like big, metal dogs that stand up on their hind legs, not humans.  
Anyway, I guess that that is about it. Now on with the reason you are reading this. The story.   
  
Chapter 1  
Tom  
  
I was there crying. The Yeerk was talking with Jake. As I watched the Yeerk kept trying to get him to join the Sharing.  
No I said, You can't. Don't. Leave Jake alone.  
*BUT, TOM, DON'T YOU WANT YOUR BROTHER TO SHARE THE BEAUTIFUL EXPERIENCES LIKE YOU?* the Yeerk mocked  
Jake... come on. The Sharing is having a new members meeting next week. my voice said.  
Jake didn't say anything. He just looked at me with a blank stare. I didn't understand. Why was he always giving me those looks? It was almost as if he knew.  
*YES. the Yeerk said, WHY IS HE ACTING STRANGELY? BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER. I HAVE FIGURED OUT HOW TO GET HIM.*  
How I asked fearfully.  
*HOW ELSE? the Yeerk laughed. BY GRABBING SOMEONE CLOSE TO HIM, THAT HE IS WITH MUCH OF THE TIME. WHO HE IS ALWAYS HANGING OUT' WITH.*  
The Yeerk had brushed Jake off now. You don't mean...  
*MARCO.* With that the Yeerk left.  
The Yeerk was walking my body over to Marco's house. While walking he explained what he was going to do. No time for being subtle. Just go in, grab him, and infest him.  
*THIS WILL BE SIMPLE. THE BOY IS SMALL AND WEAK. YOU ARE STRONGER.*  
I cried silently. The Yeerk made my body wait outside Marco's door, hidden. Then Marco came out. He started to walk away toward the woods when I...the Yeerk...we jumped him.  
he yelled in surprisment. The Yeerks had a truck parked right by his house with a portable Yeerk container. In there was the Yeerk who was going to infest Marco. The Yeerk covered Marco's mouth with his...my hand.  
Marco struggled a lot. He kept trying to get out by himself. But his arms were held tightly behind his back. The Yeerks knocked him out anyway, just to be careful.  
Then the Yeerks pulled Marco's limp body into the back of the truck. Then they pulled the container out of the bag they had it in. Then, the Yeerk went into his ear. He was a Controller.  
*ONE OF US* the Yeerk said, as a vile punctuation.  
  
Chapter 2  
Marco  
  
  
When I woke up from whatever had happened, I realized that I couldn't move. Not that I was tied up. Or numb. But that I was a...  
Controller!  
*YOU FIGURED IT OUT MARCO. TOO BAD THAT IT IS TO LATE*  
This couldn't be happening. We were winning the war with the Yeerks! I was only thirteen, but the Yeerk ignored my screaming and told them about the Animorphs. He said he would go to a meeting and gather them. He had read my memories. He knew all about us. And all I could do was cry. And scream. But no one heard. I hadn't spoken.  
The Yeerk walked my body over to the meeting place while the other Yeerks told Visser 3. It was all lost. Because of me.  
Once I got there, the Yeerk wasted no time.  
So.. what suicidal mission does Jake have us doing this time?my voice said. It was no use. The Yeerk sounded exactly like me.  
The meeting went on for awhile, and the Yeerk started to listen for sounds of his Yeerk accomplices. Then I knew I had to do something.  
Right in the middle of Jake's sentence I shouted,   
No, what, Marco? Cassie said. I started to tremble. This Yeerk was weak. I was stronger but he was trying to regain control.  
I said urgently.  
What are you talking about Marco? Tobias said.  
I took my head in my hands and collapsed.  
Finally, Jake realized what I was talking about. He started to morph into an falcon. Rachel and Ax started to morph into their bird-of-prey morphs and Tobias had gone up to look and see if there were other controllers around. But Cassie waited a second. She looked at me. I had almost lost control. I looked at her with scared eyes.  
I mumbled, crying.  
Jake yelled at her to morph. She took a step toward me, then ran toward where the others were. As she morphed, she said in thought-speak, We will get you back Marco. I promise.  
Then they all flew off. Rachel was carrying the blue box. Five birds of prey. I should have been happy. But I wasn't. All I could think about was that there should have been six.  
  
  
Chapter 3  
Jake  
  
In a rush, we flew off toward the Hork-Bajir's hiding place. I looked back at Marco. He was kneeling on the ground, collapsed. I knew that the Yeerk was regaining control. I was surprised that Marco, the real Marco, had gotten us the message.  
What are we going to do? Rachel said, Marco will know where we are going!  
Let's just go, okay!? I shouted. Marco was gone. A slave of the Yeerks.  
  
5 years later  
  
Some how, the Ellimst had taken the Hork-Bajir valley and had hidden it so Marco (or now, Visser 7, as we had learned) could not find it. Of course, he didn't interfere or anything, heavens no.  
Rachel and Tobias had a baby girl named Alexis and Cassie and I had a baby boy named Erek. Erek was 3 and Alexis was 2.   
We all lived in fear because since they caught Marco, the Yeerks had won. We were the only few humans left.  
On day, after morphing into a mix of Cassie and I, Rachel came back with a disk-like item. She said she had stolen it from Visser 7.   
It was a message to the Animorphs from Visser 7. Not Marco. He had made this soon after we ran away, so we would see the Marco that we recognized, that we knew. I saw the date so I knew this before it was opened. Rachel turned it on.  
Then a hologram of Marco appeared, smirking.  
Hello Animorphs. How are you? As you know, I am now Visser 18, but when you get this, I may be a high as Visser 3. Ha, ha ha. You realized that I will find you and when I do, you will all be in my mercy the figure of Marco said.   
Marco's dark eyes narrowed evilly, And, if you have children, which I am almost positive that you will, I will personally destroy them. While you are watching, Jake, Rachel, Cassie, Ax, and Tobias, I will make sure you see them die. (a/n- Okay, I know that's sappy. Sorry.)  
Marco smirked, and then the hologram faded.  
Who was that, Daddy? Erek said, waking up from his sleep at the sound of the noise.  
That was the boy I told you about. Now go to sleep, please. I said, trying to keep my voice steady. I felt like crying.   
Marco, my best friend, was trapped inside his own body, while the monster that infested him threatened to kill his friend's children.  
We have to do something, Cassie said, We can't leave him like that.  
We have no choice. I said, my eyes drifting away toward the trees, No choice.  
  
Chapter 4  
Cassie  
  
I was walking away from the city where I had been spying on Visser 7. It was risky, but I had to figure out how to get Marco back.  
Anyway, the Yeerks main base was not in the city. The only reason they had a base there was because that Visser 7 was so dead set against letting us live. He was extremely angry that we still were alive, and he figured we were still in this area.  
Then I almost tripped over a stick. I was angry but the stick was the least of my concerns now. By the end of the stick was a Yeerk!  
I said. I looked up. A figure around my age was lying there, staring at the discarded Yeerk and holding one hand up to her ear. She apparently was so amazed that she didn't see me until I stomped the Yeerk flat.  
The girl said, looking up, No! You won't get me!!   
She jumped up and started to run. She disappeared into the woods. I chased after her.  
I found the girl digging up a small bag that was harshly buried. She looked up and started to sob hopelessly.  
Please...don't. Just kill me. Please... she said, staring at the ground.  
I won't infest you, I said, making the girl jerk her head up in surprise, You're free.  
What do you mean?....ohhh, are you one of the Animorphs that Visser 7 is after?  
Exactly. I'll be willing to bet that he would be surprised that we might still be alive.  
I have to tell you something. the girl gushed, My Yeerk was Sub-Visser 26 and I need to tell you something. Marco, the boy Visser 7 infested, he misses you all. He is barely able to talk, let alone morph by himself. He is almost about to give up that you all will save him.   
The girl was breathing heavily now. I know this because I was Visser 7's personal secretary or something. Marco and I were caged together while the Yeerks refed. Marco is doing very badly, considering.  
The girl stopped to take a couple of deep breaths. She was flushed and almost limp. She could barely get the message out.  
You mean that he can still talk, even after five years of being infested? I said, amazed.   
I mean, the average time that a person stays intact after being infested was around three years, three and a half at most.   
They can still talk after they are freed, but it is very hard for them, and it is hard to understand them.  
Y..yes, isn't it amazing? He is very strong, for what he has been through. the girl said, I never talked, not really, but I listened. He sometimes told me that he was scared for you all. He knew that any information would be used against him so...so...uhhh. The girl looked almost as if she would pass out.  
What is your name? I asked her.  
My...my name? It was...it is... Jessie Tanisha. Tanisha is my middle name, but it sounded nice with my name, I thought.... I think. Jessie sat there as if she didn't know what to do next.   
Well, I guess I couldn't blame her.  
  
Chapter 4  
Jessie  
  
The girl who's name was Cassie lead me back to her hiding place.   
I was amazed. I was free!! Finally!!. But I had promised Marco once that if I ever got free that I would save him. He promised the same for me.  
We went to a place that was bursting with flowers and trees and animals. I was amazed. The Yeerks had destroyed all animals and trees. I was in LOVE!! Life was everywhere. It was in bloom. I was almost crying.  
Cassie noticed me. Isn't it amazing? she said. I was in LOVE. Then, while looking at the flowers, I had an idea.  
Cassie! They don't have Gleet Biofilters anymore! I said. She looked shocked, to say so at least. Then her eyes lit up.  
We quickly came up with a plan. Then we put it into action.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
Marco  
  
I was watching threw my eyes when Sub-Visser 26 walked in. She had inhabited the body of a girl named Jessie. Beside her was a Hork-Bajir.  
What is the problem, Sub-Visser 26? The Yeerk said.  
The meeting spot has been changed, oh great Visser. Would you please follow me? She said.  
My Yeerk hesitated. Was this a trick? But it couldn't be. No, it couldn't be. No one could trick the way threw the Great Yeerk Empire. It was impossible.  
No one can trick the great Yeerk Empire? Sorry, but I have distinct memories of me and my friends busting through it all the time. I said, speaking once again.  
*OH, BE QUIET* He replied. Two years ago he realized that taunting me was a waste of time. I was all taunted out.  
We followed the Sub-Visser down an old hall. No one else was there. I mean, no one ever took this hall.  
Excuse me. The Yeerk said, But where are we going? And why are we using this hallway?  
It is closer if we go this way, she said, not answering my first question.  
We followed them a little while longer. We had entered a pattern. Her, me, and then the Hork-Bajir.  
All of a sudden, I felt a jolt in the back of my head that knocked me unconscious...  
  
  
Chapter 6  
Cassie  
  
We did it!! YES!! We had walked down the path and he just followed us.  
Then I knocked him out and he just collapsed.  
Sorry, Marco. I said, leaning down next to him. I picked him up by the arms and dragged him toward the Hork-Bajir valley.  
He was still the same Marco I remembered. He had a slight frame and hair cut short. He was still small. The only difference was that he was older.  
We got him home and dropped him in a corner in the edge of an empty cave. We tied his arms and legs with the bonds that the Yeerks have that make it impossible to morph. Then he woke up.  
He said. He was still a Yeerk.  
Oh, hi Marco. When did you get here? I said, smirking. He glared at me in disgust.  
He was that way for two days. I was sitting in the cave when it happened.   
He had been unusually quiet when I saw a Yeerk crawl out of his head, then shrivel up and disappear. Marco sat in the same position for a long time. Then he lifted his head.  
He said quietly, crying.  
You're free! I shouted and hugged him. I was so happy! Everyone was free! (Well okay, not really, but stop getting technical)  
Ummm, I know your happy, but my blood circulation is being cut off as we speak. he replied, trying to free his arms.  
Oh, here! I said, untying them. You have to go see Jake! And Rachel and Ax and Tobias! They have changed so much! You have to see the kids and--  
Marco laughed lightly. The kids? he said, lifting his eyebrows. I blushed.  
We left the cave slowly. Marco was having trouble walking.   
Ohhh my.... He said as he saw the sight. It reminded me of when Jessie had first seen it. It was life.  
We had salvaged as many animals as we could, which was many. The animals had prospered, and now we all had a regular farm. The Chee had moved here with their dogs and we all were at peace.  
Jessie said, jumping out from there woods.  
Marco shouted. He was trying to run but he was still to weak.  
Don't worry Marco, she isn't a Yeerk. I said.  
Not anymore, at least.came the answer from Jessie.  
What made you so hyper? Marco asked, glancing at her with a surprised look on his face.  
It's called not being caged up like an animal in a place where brain-stealing aliens infest you. Jessie said, It'll make you hyper and happy too.  
After walking quite a bit toward where we lived (so to speak), we had to rest. Marco was getting too tired to keep going because usually the Yeerk did the walking.  
Did you tell the others what you were doing? Marco asked. My eyes went up in shock.  
Oh, my god!! I shouted, I've been missing for a week!  
Smooth Cassie, really smooth. Jessie said. Come on, if we are going to get there, we need to get going. I want to meet your famous friends.  
You haven't met them? Marco asked quizzically. Jessie shook her head. Marco turned to me and weakly made _tsk, tsk_ sounds.  
Cassie, it's called communication. Marco said, drawing out the last word, They need to know where you're going, young lady. He gave me a parent-like stare.  
We all laughed as we walked toward what I knew as home now. Not the best place in the world, but WAY better than what the other humans, the human-controllers, have to call home.  
  
Chapter 7  
Rachel  
  
I sat on the hill looking at the horizon with my daughter, Alexis. She kept wanting to run off but I didn't really want her to.   
The sun was going down, and who knows what the wolves would do?  
_Besides, _I thought, _What if there are Yeerks?_ Cassie had been missing for over a week and we were sure that she was a controller now.  
The sound Ally laughing jerked me from my thoughts.   
She was running into the woods. Then I heard a thump as she ran into something.  
I heard a voice say, Who in the heck are you?   
What? That confused me. Everyone here knew Ally. But what if...NO!!  
I shouted running to where she was. Then I saw it. It was Marco...no! Visser 7!! He was helping her up but I knew it was an act.  
Leave her alone!! I yelled through clenched teeth.  
He shouted. He started to back off but I shoved him on the ground. He hit his head on a tree and fell, dazed. I put my foot on his chest to stop him from getting up.  
Don't even move, Yeerk, or I'll kill you without another thought. I said. He stopped struggling.  
A voice said. It was Cassie.  
I said, confused.  
Leave Marco alone, Rachel. Cassie said, coming up beside me.  
Why? He's a Yeerk.  
No, he isn't. That's where I've been. I found Jessie and we freed Marco.  
I asked, Jessie...? Who is...what in the heck are you talking about?  
She's saying that I'm free, that hyper girl Jessie's free, and that you should take your foot off of my chest before you crush me, Xena. Marco said from the ground. He had made no effort to get up, he had just waited patiently while I spoke to Cassie. A Yeerk wouldn't do that.  
Who is Jessie? I asked, picking Ally up. Ally giggled and laughed.  
Who's Jessie?! she said, giggling, Jessie, Jessie, where are you? She laughed and wiggled so much that I had to put her down.  
I'm Jessie! a voice said. A short brown-haired girl said, after popping through the bushes.   
She asked, and then laughed. I stared at her in confusion. Marco rolled his eyes.  
Oh, my god, you act like Ally! And she's two! I said. Jessie grinned and didn't seemed to notice that I had insulted her.   
I try, She said.  
You'll get used to it. Cassie said, grinning. Isn't it GREAT?! Marco's free! She's free! We are actually getting somewhere!  
Wait a minute. I said, suspicious again, How do I know that you aren't all Yeerks in some trick?  
You don't Marco said, But could you PLEASE let me up? I am getting sore. I let him up. He got up shakily and seemed winded.  
Well, come on then. I said, excited. We were getting somewhere. Now we could become stronger. If Ax and everyone agreed we could give Jessie the morphing powers.  
If they weren't all Yeerks.  
As we reached the town', we ran into Erek. The little kid Erek, not the Chee he was named after.  
He shouted, excited. They hugged and Cassie introduced us. Everything was going to be all right.  
  
Chapter 8  
Jessie  
  
Everything was going smoothly. I met everyone and they were all great. They decided to lock us up for three days in case we were Yeerks, but we didn't care.   
The Animorphs said that today was the day that I would get the morphing powers.   
I went to the meeting place and we unceremoniously did the whole blue box thing.  
I felt a slight tingling and I shuddered. This was really cool. As in, top notch. As in, the bomb. As in....oh never mind. You get the picture.  
Then Cassie brought me a small Merlin and a cute little Golden Retriever for me to morph. I acquired the dog first. It was AWESOME! The dog, (named Cocker, not that you care) became strangely quiet. He was in a trance or something. They all had told me earlier that that was suppose to happen, but it still was cool.  
Then I began to become the dog. It was AWESOME! The Bomb!! (Look, I know I'm hyper. I am not some deluded person who thinks that I am unnaturally calm or something. So I'm hyper? Get over it.)  
First, a golden wave of fur spread across my skin. It started at my face and ended at my feet. My whole body, including the skin-tight leotard that Cassie gave me, was covered with the thick fur.  
Marco said, Look at the new super-hero folks. Fur-Girl.  
Funny, Marco, funny. I said, But if I said that I was lying about that last part, would you be too offended? He just grinned.  
I tried to grin back but then my mouth bulged out and I couldn't. My face muscles grew out and I was slightly aware that I had a cute little wet nose.  
My ears rolled up to the top of my fur-covered head and grew down. They flopped by my head and I looked at them with my now forming deep brown dog eyes.  
My legs changed direction and I had to go down on all fours. My spine changed also so I had a tilt in it.  
I looked down and saw my hands shrivel up and become stubby dog paws. I saw my nails grow longer and become very hard.  
Then, finally, I felt my tail grow out. It obviously came out with out any fur on it because I heard my new-found friends making cries of disgust.  
  
I could have lived without seeing that!  
Oh, man, can I just say   
I think..I going...to hurl.  
That was not appreciated.  
Oh, yuck.  
I grinned a dog grin as fur covered my tail. Then I try out the senses.  
Sight- bad.  
Smell-AWESOME!!  
Hearing-Really good.  
I turned my head and looked around at my surroundings.   
Oh!! Another dog!! WOW!! I ran right over and looked at the dog.   
Thankfully, I stopped myself before I sniffed Cocker's butt. I had just that much control over my new body.  
That, plus the fact that Marco was already laughing hysterically, and I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of teasing me forever because of this.  
I sat down and I realized that I was HAPPY!! Puppy HAPPY!! I was a hyper little puppy! I was unsure if I could stay in a sitting position.  
I looked up at Cassie, although looks weren't that important at this level. How did they communicate as an animal? Animal sounds?  
Okay, Jessie, you can talk to us by thought-speak. Think at us. Cassie said.  
My dog tail immediately started wagging. Instinctively. It was so cool!  
I decided to try what Cassie was saying. I thought straight at her.  
Hello? I said, Can you hear me?  
Yeah, we can hear you. Marco said  
Well, I was TALKING to Cassie, Marco. Why don't you get back in your cage? I said, giddy. This was so cool!  
Marco grinned. No offense, but you're the one who looks like she should have a cage. This time I was able to grin back at him. Of course, it was a puppy grin, but still.  
May I remind you, we both had one at the Yeerk pool. I said, seeing if that was still a really touchy subject.  
Ugh, don't remind me, please. He replied. Obviously it wasn't. Well, not too much.  
Yes, we can hear you Jessie. Cassie said, ignoring Marco's and my playful argument completely, Do you like the dog morph?  
Do I ever! I said, pumping with energy. I wanted to run around. I wanted to chase a stick. I wanted to jump in some puddles (preferably with the Yeerks sitting there in them, just waiting to get squashed).  
Will one of you throw a stick or something? I asked. They all laughed. Probably because they were remembering times they all had as dogs.  
Come on, you guys! Let's go play!! I shouted, and ran off, giddy as usual.  
  
Chapter 9  
Tobias  
  
Jessie ran off and basically had a good old dog time for a while. We all decided to do the Merlin another day.   
It was good to have plain old fun for a while. I mean, we were still just kids. I myself was probably, oh about, I dunno, nineteen? We were all around eighteen and nineteen years old.   
The scary thing was, four of us had kids. Rachel and I had Ally, who was 2, and Jake and Cassie had Erek, who was 3.   
Jessie was fetching a stick for Marco and Cassie (don't worry, she was still a dog) and Jake and Rachel were talking with Erek and a couple other Chee. The Chee had dropped their holograms because it didn't matter anymore.  
Erek and Ally were giddily trying to catch Jessie, and Ax was just fine hanging around here with me. We were talking.  
Do you think that we should attack the Yeerk pool now? I asked. Now that they didn't have the morph capable person, and we had two new ones with information on the Yeerks and how far along they were, we were thinking that maybe we should attack.  
I do not think that that would help us much or weaken them at all. Earth is pretty much lost if you don't mind me saying so. Ax said.  
It's okay, Ax-man, we have to live with that. I said. It was a fact that, no matter how depressing, we had to deal with. Earth was lost. It has been for around three years. But we could free some humans and Hork-Bajir. That's was along the lines of attacking that Jake was thinking about.   
We hadn't been attacking. Not really. We were to busy establishing families and trying to keep the fear of the war away from them. Plus, we didn't want to risk any more of us becoming controllers. Or dying, for that matter.  
Ally screamed, crying,   
She had fallen and scraped her knee. Jessie had stopped and comforted her, but it was obvious that she wanted someone she knew better.  
I flew down and landed beside her.  
Ally yelled again.   
What's wrong, Alexis? I asked, Does your knee hurt?  
Daddy, be hubby. Not birdie. She said.   
Hubby in her language was human. She wanted me to morph to human.  
I morphed to human and comforted her. She hugged me and cried into my morphing outfit.  
Luckily, my human morph aged with me. Even Ax doesn't know why. Don't ask me. Ask the guy that doesn't interfere with the lives of other species.  
I picked Ally up and went back over to Ax. Jessie started to demorph. She had only been in morph for around 45 minutes, but Ally getting hurt pretty much shook the loose atmosphere.   
Cassie, Rachel, and Jake followed me back to Ax. Marco stayed by Jessie and waited until she had demorphed before they both came over.  
I think it is time for a real meeting. Jake said, Just the Animorphs.  
Everyone but Jessie and the kids started to leave.  
Hey, Jessie. Rachel said, turning back, He means you too, you know. She looked surprised but happy and she followed us as well.  
  
  
Chapter 10  
Aximili  
  
  
Everyone went into a small cave that we had earlier made our meeting spot. There, the others sat down on the human chairs that they had.   
Tobias demorphed and landed on a perch that was there. I made myself comfortable in a small corner.  
Prince Jake said, looking around at us all, What do you think we should do?  
Marco spoke up. I think that we should just try and free as many humans and Hork-Bajir as possible. We need to build up our numbers. He surprised me by not wanting to get the family members.  
Good idea Marco, Rachel said, But I think that we should try and get our family even more. I miss my parents and my sisters horribly.  
You will all be surprised to know that all your family members are alive. Unlike mine. Jessie said. Her voice had cracked at the last part.   
Marco put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. I don't know for sure, but I think that she felt a little better when he did this.  
I think that we should try and get the members of your human families back I said, speaking up even though this was a human matter, And I think I know how to do this.  
They all turned to me. I explained my plan.  
  
Chapter 11  
Marco  
  
As we walked to the Yeerk pool, I tried to put out of my mind how many things could go wrong with this plan.  
Basically, what we were doing is pretending that we were all controllers. I had the hardest job.  
I had to play the part of a ruthless Visser. It wasn't going to be easy.  
We entered the Yeerk pool. A human controller ran up to me right away.  
Visser 7? He said. He was confused and I could understand that.  
Of course, I said with a sneer, Who else would it be? I tried as hard as I could to not blow it.  
But...but you have been gone for almost two weeks. He said, fearful.  
I had portable Kandronas, you fool! I shouted, Plus, I have gotten something much more important than any old meeting. I gestured toward my friends.  
We had decided to make it seem like they were already infested. It would be easier that way, we figured.  
The human-controller looked amazingly at them and then back at me.  
They are...? He asked, trailing off.  
Of course they are infested. I said, glaring down at him, Don't place me as a fool.  
Oh, no my Visser! Never! the Yeerk ran off, glad to be away.  
You're good, Marco. Tobias said, thought-speaking. He was in a human morph, so I couldn't answer him back.  
We all made our way toward the cages that I knew our parents and siblings would be in. They were all stuffed into two cages.   
No one challenged us. I guess that the human-controller had gotten word to everyone that Visser 7 was back and he was in a good mood. But still, don't mess with him.  
We all went to the cages. I tried my best to smile evilly at our parents and brothers and sisters, who stared horrified at us.  
They were too weak to say anything, but you could see in their faces that they were sad and scared.  
I said simply.   
Two normal Hork-Bajir-controllers stepped up and said that they would be able to do whatever I had in mind.  
You dare defy your Visser?! Jessie said, jumping in for me. You are lucky that he is busy at the moment, or you would have to be begging for your life!  
That's when the Hork-Bajir stepped off. Yes, Visser 7. Yes Sub- Visser 26. Of course. They both said repeatedly as the others finished morphing.  
Take them. I said, making myself sound ruthless.  
What are you going to do with them, Visser? A human-contoller asked, an eager look on her face.  
I want to see their faces as they see their children be infested again. It was quite interesting from my host's point of view. I need no assistance. I said with a sly grin.  
Where are you going? Another one said.  
To a small Yeerk pool positioned in a different place. A small, private pool. Stop asking questions. I said.  
Yes, my Visser. Yes. they said.  
Man, these guys are idiots. Tobias said pritvetly to us, grabbing Rachel's little sisters  
We took off down the old hall that we had used before. Our parents and such resisted as best they could. They were horrified.  
We had discussed it earlier and had decided to knock them out for security purposes. We knocked them out and brought them to a large cave.   
We tied them all up and Cassie, Jake, and Ax stayed to guard them while the rest of us made sure no one was following us. We covered our tracks.  
  
Chapter 12  
Jessie  
  
After covering the security measures with Rachel and Tobias, Marco and I went over to a quiet spot to talk and wait.  
Marco and I had grown close over the years we were in that horrible Yeerk pool. I didn't know if it was close like Cassie and Jake, or Rachel and Tobias, but close never less.  
We sat down on the grass by a small stream. It was very quiet and peaceful.   
I felt like we needed quiet. We needed peacefulness. At least, we needed it now after what we had just been through. Saving my friends families and going back to the horrible Yeerk pool was a horrible experience.  
Marco said, breaking the silence.  
I asked. For once I wasn't hyped up. We had just been through the most horrible place in the world. My energy was spent trying to block the memory.  
Do you think that the Yeerks know by now? You know, that we weren't controllers? That we were faking them out? Marco said. He wasn't making jokes, as usual. He was serious.  
Yeah, probably. But then again, they aren't all that bright. I said, and we both laughed a little. Very little.  
Can you...umm, He said quietly, trailing off. He didn't seem sure if he wanted to ask me.  
Can I what? I asked.  
Can you tell me about your family? They seemed really nice. Well, from what you told me, that is.   
I hesitated. I felt like I was going to cry. All those horrible memories came rushing back. All the death. All the blood and....  
I seriously considered telling Marco to step off.  
I got up. We were by the place where I had stored my bag. The one that I had dug up when I thought that Cassie was going to kill me.  
I left to go get it. Marco didn't know that I was just going to get something, since I didn't tell him, but he still stayed there, thinking.  
I got the bag and came back. Marco actually seemed surprised that I came back. Then he noticed the bag I was holding.  
Hi. What's in there? Unless you don't want to tell me. It's okay if you don't. He said quickly.  
I smiled sadly. That's why I went to get it. I want to show you.  
I sat down next to him and opened the bag. I pulled out a small package and set the rest of the bag down. Then I opened the package. In there were some pictures. I picked the first one up.  
This is my mom and dad. Their names were Erica and Daniel. I said, pointing to the picture of a man and woman. When the Yeerks came to get us, they were the only ones who ran away. They were the only ones who thought they could. The Yeerks...they shot them with Dracon beams in their backs....it was a fatal hit. It took them...hours to die. They suffered a lot.   
My voice was cracking. I hadn't talked about my parents deaths until now. I put their picture down.  
Next I pulled up a picture of a smiling ten year old girl. This was my sister. Her name was Abbey. She and I were dragged down to the Yeerk pool with my brother. It was one of the times that you escaped.   
I looked over at Marco and he nodded.   
A fly landed on Abbey's shoulder. A Hork-Bajir that was near-by saw it. He came over to capture the fly. I realized that I was crying, but I didn't care.   
His tail swung out of control when he got there. It...it stabbed into her back. She didn't have a chance.  
Oh, my god, Marco said, Because of me, your sister is...is dead? He looked like he was about to cry as well.  
I said, NO! It wasn't you! It was the Yeerks. Not you!   
I then continued with my horrible story. The worst thing was, they wouldn't even let me help her. They jerked me up so I couldn't even help her. The only thing that made me happy was when they ordered that Yeerk to die for killing a potentionally good host.   
I turned to looked at Marco again. He was crying now. So was I. I was barely able to continue, but I felt I had to.  
I pulled the second to last picture out. It was my brother, who was eleven at the time.  
My brother Michael and I were made into controllers. As a good host body, I was given a high Yeerk. My brother wasn't. He had allergies and ashma and he wasn't in the greatest health. They...they later killed his Yeerk because they thought that the Yeerk had committed treason. You know, that he was a traitor. But when they did...they killed Michael too. He wasn't a good host. It wasn't a waste to them.   
I was basically in hysterics now. Half sad, and half angry, I was crying horribly.  
Marco hugged me. I knew that he wasn't a touchy-feely kind of person, but he knew what I was going through. He had thought that his mom was dead for awhile.  
Finally, I pulled out the last picture. It was me, at age thirteen. I was the only one who survived. The only one who is still alive.   
I looked down on the ground. I was almost ashamed of being alive while they were dead.  
Yeah, but Jessie, you all are free, at least. Marco said, jerking me out of my thoughts, They must be really happy now, knowing that you are free and alive, even though they are dead.  
He made sense. I had always thought that they would have been angry at me for not helping them. I had always thought that maybe, just maybe, if I had said something, if I had done something, that maybe I could have saved them.   
But now I realized that I couldn't have. Nothing I would have done would have saved them. It would only have resulted in me being dead.  
Marco and I stood up. We made our way back to where their parents and siblings were being kept. But halfway there, I stopped him and took his hands in mine.  
Thank you Marco. I needed to tell someone.   
No problem, Jessie. I appreciate you telling me. But what else is in that bag of yours? Marco asked, gesturing toward the bag in my hands.  
I laughed. In there? There is a small baby blanket that I loved, some canned food, and, get this, about fifty dollars. I guess I thought that I would need it. I packed this a couple days after the Yeerks made their first open attack.  
We could use the food and the blanket, you know. Would you be willing to give it up?   
Oh sure, I said, smiling, But why do you need the blanket? I thought that you can make them with the cotton you get from the field. Or, at least, the Chee could.  
Well, we could make one. He said, But that would take time. Plus, didn't Cassie tell you? She's pregnant again.  
Oh, my god, that's great! I said, smiling even more.  
I have to congratulate her.  
We were both facing eachother and smiling. I suddenly thought of all the times that we had been together in that horrible Yeerk pool, him talking and me listening. Now that we were free, I felt so happy.   
We leaned in and kissed. Surprisingly, it was my first kiss, considering I was taken by the Yeerks when I was thirteen.  
When we parted, I smiled shyly at him and hugged him.   
Thank you. I whispered, as he hugged me back. Then we continued on our way.   
We made it back to where everyone was. We were just outside the cave entrance when Rachel came out and practically ran into us.  
They're waking up! She said excitedly.  
  
  
Chapter 13  
Jake  
  
Our little hostages were starting to wake up and I sent Rachel out to go get Marco and Jessie. She returned right away with them. They were both smiling.  
They're waking up? Marco said excitably. I nodded and looked at them, sitting in the positions that we had laid them down in.  
Everyone sat down on a chair and waited. We were all excited that finally, after five years or so, we would be able to talk to them again.  
Of course, we all kept quiet so they could regain their strength before we made them talk. I didn't think that we should strain them.  
The first person that spoke up was Rachel's little sister Jordan. She was fourteen now, and had been a controller almost as long as Marco had. She lifted her head to see us all.  
Are you...Yeerks? She asked, her face tired.  
No Jordan, we're not. Rachel said, We tricked the Yeerks. We were never infested.  
Jordan said, suddenly wincing in pain, My head hurts.  
We all laughed. She was free from the Yeerks and the first thing she does is complain? (and if Alanis were still alive, Marco would probably tell her, Now this is ironic, Alanis.)  
I noticed Marco smiling happily at his mom. His mom's first Yeerk had been captured and killed slowly. But her host, Marco's mom, was kept alive.  
His mom and dad weren't looking up at the time. They were so still that I would have thought that they were mimes or something if I didn't know better.  
Then, all of a sudden, his mom looked up. She looked straight at Marco and, well, I guess she thought that he was still a Yeerk.  
She said, her voice barely audible.  
He asked, blinking.  
It isn't nice calling your own son a bastard, ma'm. Jessie said, smiling. I thought I saw faint lines of tears on her cheeks.  
He is not my son.   
Uhhh, yeah, I am, Mom Marco said, with the same lines of tears on his face as Jessie, That whole controller thing back there was an act.  
Her eyes glistened. She looked so happy and peaceful right then that I almost cried.  
Eventually, all of our parents and siblings woke up. We spoke to them. We told them about the plan to free them.  
We showed them our life and kids. We gave them what we had. They were free and at peace.  
  
Nine Months Later  
  
A tiny voice screamed. It was a little baby.  
It's a girl, Cassie, Cassie's mom said, A beautiful baby girl.   
I smiled proudly as Cassie's dad washed the baby off with warm water. Rachel helped him. Then they wrapped the baby up with Jessie's old but warm baby blanket and gave the lovely child to Cassie.  
Cassie said, both of us gazing down at our beautiful daughter.  
She's beautiful Cassie. I said. And she was. A gorgeous little girl.  
Yeah, well, I'll say that when I get cleaned up. Jessie said, Geez, I look like I've been bathing in blood.  
Jessie Tobias said, Cassie's mom was the midwife, you know. You weren't.  
Well, I was the midwife's APPRENTICE.  
You know, I read that book once for a book report. Marco said, sliding up next to Jessie.  
Marco and Jessie were expecting a baby as well, in about six months. As I looked at Jessie, I could see a slight bulge in her stomach.   
They had already decided that if it was a girl to name it Abbey, and if it was a boy to name it Michael, after her little brother and sister would died because of the Yeerks.  
Either way, I'm still covered in blood. Jessie said, smiling at Marco's sudden appearance.  
Get over it. Cassie, your baby is beautiful.   
Hey, I never said that she wasn't.  
I agree with Tobias, Cass. Marco said, grinning. Jessie gave him a betrayed look and elbowed him. He stiffled a yelp of pain.  
Your child is wonderfully beautiful, Cassie and Prince Jake. Ax said. Yes, he still called me Prince.  
Don't call me prince. I replied immediately.  
Yes, Prince Jake. Ax said, smiling with his eyes.  
We named the baby Erica, after Jessie's dead mother. She had told us all about her family a few months before.  
Now that I think about it, this would be around the time that I would say the end or something. But actually, it isn't.   
We had saved more humans and Hork-Bajir many times. The population had grown exceedingly large. So, it wasn't actually the end.  
It was only the beginning.  
  
  
The End (I know that goes against what I wrote up there, but what was I suppose to say? The beginning? You get my drift.)  
*sniff* So sweet. What a great ending. They were all happy and together. (of course, if you wanted to get technical, you could also say that they were also wanted dead by evil alien slugs, but come'on. Give me some slack)  
The fight has just begun. (okay, not really, but the story gives that impression.)  
All right. I will stop writing the ending part so you can get back to your life which is probably more interesting than reading my fan-fic anyway.   
  
Ba-bye!!  



End file.
